A Halloween Party
by RedKingofCake
Summary: A bit of Spamano fluff I made based off of a halloween party I went to and a few ideas from a trusted friend! Let's see what happens when I have the Vargas brothers host a halloween party! I was told to post this for the sake of the hetalia fandom, ENJOY!


Romano was in the kitchen, checking on the lasagna in the oven. He adjusted the temperature for the hundredth time, and turned off the oven light.

Romano opened the cupboard above his head.

No punch bowl.

He sighed and walked into the dinging room. Decorations shaped like bats and ghosts hung from the rafters, black and orange streamers were taped to the ceiling.

"Feliciano!" Romano called, no one answered, "Damn where did he run off to?"

Romano searched the living room; which was covered with pumpkin shaped confetti, no sign of his brother.

"Feliciano you better not be sleeping!" Romano called angrily up the stairs, "Where are you?" He ran his hand through his thick hazel colored hair with impatience.

"I'm out here!" a cheerful voice called from outside.

Romano peered out the big living room window into the drive, where his brother, Italy, was stringing out fake spider web over the bushes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Romano shouted at him.

"I'm hanging the neat web stuff! Oops!" Italy almost tripped when the thin wooly strands got tangled around his ankles.

Romano gritted his teeth and relaxed when Italy got his balance back, "Where's the punch bowl?" he asked with annoyance.

"I don't know! Did you look in the cupboard?"

"Yes, it's not there!" Romano was getting annoyed, "Did you move it?"

Italy kept winding the webbing around the trees and the fence, "No, I don't think so..." he studied his work, "Do you think I should use the glow in the dark stuff by the drive?"

"I don't know!" Romano threw up his hands, "Fine, I'm goanna look for the damn punch bowl, you get in here by six thirty to get ready!"

"Okay, okay," Italy grabbed a few rubber rats from a box by his feet, "Don't worry Lovino! It's going to be a great party!"

"God I hope so..." Romano muttered as he stalked back to the kitchen.

Of all the people that could've been host, why did they have to be picked to be the hosts of this years Halloween party?

Halloween...

Time for parties, time for candy, that was the good part. But most of all it was a time for, Romano shuddered, dress up.

Luckily Romano picked his costume out before Italy or Spain tried to pick one for him.

Romano fixed the last of the hanging decorations in place, got out the colored napkins, cups, and plates, and set them out on the table in an orderly fashion.

At last he found the punch bowl hiding behind a large strainer under the sink. Romano didn't question how it got there, he just filled it with punch and fixed a ridiculous hand made out of ice that Italy had insisted should be put in there.

After the punch bowl was finally accounted for, Romano set about the house, making sure that things were in their places.

Booze was in a locked cupboard, and the bowls of candy on the coffee table were full. Romano knew Italy snuck a piece every so often; he'd scold him about it later.

Romano looked at his watch, 6:30; they would be here by 6:45. All this waiting around was going to make Romano's head explode.

Italy came in, hauling the half empty box of outdoor decorations,

"All done!" he smiled, "And it looks great!"

"Good," Romano grumbled, he grabbed the box "I'll put this away. Hurry upstairs and get your costume on before they get here."

Italy ran for the stairs, and then stopped and looked at his brother, "Aren't you getting yours on too?"

"Mine doesn't take as long to put on," Romano grumbled, "Just make sure you don't pin your tail to your leg...again..."

"Sure thing Lovino!" Italy smiled, then stopped, "Oh Lovi, what about the cats?"

The cats. The CATS! Romano had totally forgotten about the cats! They would constantly be yowling for food and getting underfoot.

"We'll keep them in the bedroom," Romano said hurriedly, "Just hurry up Feliciano!"

"O-kay!" Italy ran upstairs.

Romano took the half empty box and put it back in the garage, then ran back upstairs to the living room where he found two yellow and brown spotted fur balls sleeping on the couch.

"Gotcha!" Romano scooped up the cats and held tight, they could wriggle free like fish if you didn't have a good hold on them. The spotted felines yowled and protested to being carried in such a fashion.

Romano dumped them unceremoniously in the bedroom, Italy's instantly ducked behind the bed, while Romano's looked up at him indignantly.

"Oh you wouldn't like it anyway," Romano said to the grumpy puss, then shut the door.

Romano sighed and looked at his watch again, 6:40, he'd better get his costume on before anyone came to the door.

Sometimes he whished that he was the cat getting locked in the bedroom, so he didn't have to do things like host a party...

Romano was in his bedroom when the doorbell rang, adjusting his hat on his head.

"I got it!" Italy called and Romano heard his hurried footsteps rush down the hall and to the door.

Romano looked at himself in the full-length mirror; he was dressed as a police officer, with dark blue pants and jacket with a red stripe down the sides and front.

He tweaked his hat again and strode down the stairs.

Romano saw America and Canada were the first to arrive, they were chatting with his brother in the living room.

Italy had on his cat costume, complete with paw like gloves, a fluffy tail, an oversized collar, and little cat ears.

America looked to be dressed in a cowboy costume, with a ridiculously large hat and a shiny star on his vest that said "Hero" on it.

Canada was bundled in a tuxedo with a red bow tie; the coat had a large furry collar that looked a tad warm.

"What are you dressed as Matt?" Italy asked.

"I'm a penguin..." Canada replied softly.

America put an arm over his brother's shoulder, "Of course you are! Now, where's everyone else? We need to start this party!"

Just then the doorbell rang, and Italy was off like a shot to answer it again.

"Ciao!" he said, "Come in come in!" Britain, France, and Japan had arrived.

Britain was a vampire, France was dressed like a noble man with a skeleton mask, and Japan was wrapped in a swirling gray robe.

"Bonjour everyone!" France swept into the room, trialing sparkles, "Oh Matt look at you! You're so cute! He pinched Canada's cheek.

"You haven't even greeted out hosts, frog! Honestly be polite!" Britain spat through his vampire teeth.

"Hi France!" America waved a hand, "Acting like a dotting aunt as always..."

"Hello Lovino-kun," Japan said in his quiet voice.

"Hi," Romano said, "Japan, are you a ghost?"

"Yes," Japan replied, "Do you think it's plain enough?"

Romano thought about the asian's strange question, "Um...I think so..."

"Honda!" Italy ran and hugged the now terrified Japanese man. Italy let go and looked at Japan's costume, "Aw, I though you said you were going to be a fox..."

"I changed my mind," Japan slipped away from Italy's grasp.

"Why?" Italy pressed.

"Because of this..." Japan replied.

America approached Japan from behind, "Hey Honda how's it going- AUGH! GHOST!" the cowboy dived under the table with lighting speed.

"Damn!" Britain said, "I wish I'd thought of that one!"

Soon there were more guests; Germany arrived as Frankenstein with a Prussian werewolf in tow. Sweden and Finland came with Sealand, all dressed like dalmatians. Then Russia as a polar bear and China covered head to toe in silk robes with long sleeves.

Romano was getting impatient.

There was no sign of Spain.

Romano could almost sigh in relief but the sigh always got caught up in his throat. He wanted Spain not to come, but then again... it would be strange without him...

"It'll be strange **with **him..." Romano said to himself.

Then he arrived, dressed as a pirate, with a grand feathered hat and red coat with gold buttons and high buckled boots.

The Spaniard made a grand bow and laughed. "Hola everyone! The captain has arrived!"

Romano tried to sneak out of the room, edging further from the door.

But Spain caught him and put an arm around his neck, "Lovi! You going to sneak off without even saying hello?" his green eyes sparkled, and a mischievous grin stretched across his face.

Romano felt heat rise in his cheeks, "Damn it Antonio! Let go of me." Romano pulled away from Spain.

"You're costume is cute Lovi!" the brunet pulled Romano's hat down on his face, "I like it, it suits your grumpy attitude,"

"I didn't ask you to make comments on it..." Romano grumbled.

"You don't need to!" Spain laughed.

France called him over, Spain said good-bye to Romano and went over to join his friend.

Romano felt almost relived, but there was something else...

Something strange...

A feeling...

He didn't like it.

Romano hoped he wasn't blushing and decided to finally unlock the booze cupboard for Prussia's sake...

The party was going well, it was nine-o-clock already and Sweden and Finland were taking Sealand home. Prussia was dead drunk and snoring on the table.

Most of the others were playing the bobbing for apples, most of which were covered in caramel, game set up in the living room.

America came up with his mouth full and his hair dripping and hanging in his face. A slightly tipsy Britain and Russia egged him on while a mostly drunk France, wearing Spain's pirate hat, sat on the sidelines with his arms around Canada's neck.

Romano stood at the back; already exhausted from dodging everyone he didn't like or didn't want to talk to. He saw Italy taking his turn trying to grab an apple with his mouth, laughing and having a good time.

Romano hated that cheerfulness; it seemed to be the one thing he could never have. He envied his brother so much-

"Hey," Spain put a hand on Romano's shoulder, "You alright?"

Romano stiffened and frowned, "Fine!" he answered quickly, "Just fine..."

"You sure Lovi?" Spain faced him, his eyes had darkened a bit, "You don't look so good," he put a hand on Romano's cheek.

Romano smacked it away, "Don't touch me!"

Spain pulled his hand back, "I'm sorry Lovi, I'm just a bit worried that's all..."

The silence was uncomfortable for Romano, "It's just-" he stumbled over his words, "I'm...I'm not like Feliciano..."

Spain looked surprised, "Do you have to be?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Romano felt his temper begin to rise; "It's just that I'm never like that! Happy..."

Spain said nothing, just looked deep in thought. Romano felt his cheeks flush, he felt like an idiot, speaking his mind when he didn't even make sense.

"You know what I think..." Spain's hushed voice interrupted Romano's thoughts.

"What?"

Spain faced Romano, leaning against him, "I think," he whispered, "You don't have to change a thing about yourself to be happy..."

Romano felt himself turn red as Spain leaned in, pushed Romano's policeman's cap up on his head, and kissed him.

Romano didn't pull away from the kiss; in fact he surprised himself by kissing the Spaniard back.

Finally, Romano was the first to break away, he looked into Spain's twinkling green eyes. They seemed to shine in the dim light.

"What's the matter Lovi?" Spain asked, his arms around Romano's waist.

"We should probably go somewhere else," Romano said, somehow he wasn't bothered by Spain's touch.

Spain gave another smile and scooped Romano up in his arms, "If that's how you feel," he walked quietly to the stairs.

"You look like a kidnapper!" Romano scoffed at him.

Spain opened Romano's bedroom door and set him down on the bed.

"Are you going to arrest me then?" Spain took off his heavy pirate coat and set it across the chair, "What did I steal?"

Spain leaned Romano back against the pillow and kissed him.

"My heart you idiot," Romano murmured.

Spain pulled back and kissed Romano's forehead, "Oh I think I've had that for a **long **time Lovi..." Spain chuckled.

Romano rolled his eyes, "In your dreams Spaniard!"


End file.
